


Mr Fell

by Spoderman



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural
Genre: (but not always...), Aziraphale has fallen, Castiel secretly enjoys scaring Dean, Crowley is a Softie, Crowley misses Aziraphale, Dean is clueless, Don't forget the pie, GO Crowley is Supernatural Crowley, Human!Aziraphale, Naomi is a bitch, Sam finds this hilarious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:29:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spoderman/pseuds/Spoderman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean Winchester are just on another case, when it seems they may have come across something, or someone angelic. Who is this Ezra Fell, and more importantly, what is he? Well, they probably shouldn't ask him, he can't remember.</p><p> </p><p>And Anthony J Crowley can't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Fell

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, and was written at 3 in the morning by the powers of caffeine and sugar. Hope you all enjoy!  
> Constructive criticism is not only accepted, but also very much appreciated, it is like sweets to Gabriel, if he gets none, he'll get very grumpy, and you do not want a grumpy archangel...
> 
> UPDATE:  
> I will be rewriting this story, as looking back on it, it really doesn't reflect my style of writing. I don't like how I wrote this, but I like my little plot, so I'll be posting an all-new revised version of Mr Fell. Keep an eye out for it ^-^

A certain black 1967 Chevy Impala roared down a motorway. Inside it were the two intended vessels of the archangels Michael and Lucifer.

“Dude!” Dean Winchester moaned, theatrically waving his hand in front of his face “Lay off with the beans”. Sam just gave him “the look” and, shit, Dean just **knew** he was gearing up for a girly tantrum. “Dean, stop acting like a child, we are on a case, and I have had it up to **here** with your stupid antics- you’re not a five year old!” He was pulling the bitchiest of bitch faces. Dean groaned internally “Okay Samantha, you know very well I am a mature eight year old, thank-you-very-much”

“Jerk”

“Bitch"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The case was a disturbing one, windows shattered, eyes burnt out of corpses, it had all the markings of a certain species the brothers knew all too well.

And in frigging Canada, no less.

Dean sighed and drummed his fingers against the steering wheel, weary after driving for nearly 8 hours continuously, as Sam had fallen asleep in the passenger seat of the car. “Hello Dean” a familiar voice said behind him. “JESUS CHRIST!” he exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his seat, the car swerving dangerously.

“No, I am Castiel, do you not remember?” The smug son-of-a-bitch said from the back seat. Sometimes Dean though he just popped up with no warning just to fuck with him.

“You scared me there Cas, a bit of a warning would be nice, anyway, what’s up?”

The angel stared pensively at the back of Dean’s head, to the point where it got uncomfortable. “The case you are on… It seems there may be signs of ang-“

“Angels there, yeah, we know, this has “winged dicks” all over it” Castiel looked vaguely offended, then probably realised that he was talking to Dean Winchester, and got over it.

"I would like to help you and your brother on this case” he stated, matter-of-factly.

Dean thought back to the disaster when Cas had tried to be a hunter, and ended up yelling at a distraught woman about killing her husband.

“Maybe you could just… help us with research and catching this bastard, and leave Sam and I to interrogate people” Castiel looked slightly disappointed.

“Very well, if you need me, just call” he rumbled, and poofed out of the car with a faint rustling of wings.

 

Damn winged bastard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam and Dean were in their FBI suits, and were interrogating witnesses, flashing their fake FBI badges, which actually read:

Sexy, Doctor

Bikini Inspector Division

Specialised in tomfoolery

**Hot and ready to trot**

_It’s surprising how little people actually inspect these,_ Dean thought, flashing the badge at a very, um, well-endowed woman, who claimed to have been there during one of the incidents.

“So, officer, I was just walkin’ around with ma gorgeous pooch, Twinky-Dinky, an’ we was just walkin’ down the street when I heard this awful noise, like screeching, and the windows started rattlin’ and my poor pumpkin was just so scared, that I had to pick him up and put him in his special lil’ carrying pouch in mah handbag, an’ I ran away from the noise, which got louder and louder, until my poor Twinky-Dinky was howlin’ in pain, and I never ran so fast in mah life.”

“Ah, yes ma’am” Dean said, mentally rolling his eyes at her “darlin’ lil Twinky-Dinky”, “Your statement will be most helpful”.

“No problem officer, here’s mah number so you can contact me for… another statement” she said, and handed him a small pink strip of paper, before flouncing away.

Dean made a mental reminder to burn the paper as soon as possible.

Sam sidled up to him. “No luck?” he asked. Dean shook his head “Amanda over there told me more about her dog “Twinky-Dinky”- I shit you not – then the actual incident”. Sam chuckled slightly at the name, and shrugged “No luck with me either, I’m only getting a vague description of what happened”.

“Um, excuse me” a decidedly British voice said from behind them. “I couldn’t help but to overhear you talking about “an incident”, and if you are inquiring about those windows shattering and the strange noise, I might be able to help you”

The brothers turned around, and came face-to-face with a relatively short man, with fair skin and short, blond curls framing a slightly chubby face with bright blue eyes and half-moon glasses (though Dean though this certain gentleman might refer to them as “spectacles”) He was wearing a horrible tartan vest, a tie and a white dress shirt, combined with brown trousers and a kindly expression. It was impossible to tell what age he was, he could have been in his 20s or 30s, or hell, even his 40s- he had a sort of “ageless” face.

“Well?” he asked, “Could I be of any use to you two?” It took Dean a moment to register what he was saying, but Sammy cut to the chase “Yes, actually, that would be really helpful”.

“Well, why don’t we discuss it over a cup of tea? There is a great café down the road, my name is Ezra by the way, Ezra Fell”

“I’m Sam Winchester and this is my colleague Dean, and we’d love to grab something to eat”

Dean was instantly interested when he realised the café served pie.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“This all began a few months ago.”

“I was sitting in this very café, when the ground began to tremble and shake, and the windows began to rattle. An awful, shrill sound emanated through the air, and people started to panic, crouching under tables or running out of the buildings, but, me, I just sat there…” Ezra sipped his tea, clutching the cup very tightly with his elegantly manicured hands. “You probably won’t believe me but…” he trailed off, suddenly looking very interested in the bottom of his teacup.

“Just tell us Mr Fell, we’ve heard things that are quite strange before” Sam said, adding milk to his girly vanilla latte.

“I, um, well… I heard voices” Ezra said quietly into his cup.

“Voices?” Dean asked, his interest suddenly piqued.

“They were telling me t-to come back, that I was needed” he said miserably “Look boys, never mind that, probably just my mind playing tricks…”

“No, we believe you Mr Fell” Sam said.

“You do?”

“Yeah, and would you give us a second, my colleague and I need to discuss something quickly”

Sam stood up, and beckoned to Dean to follow him. They walked out of earshot and looked at each other.

“Dean, this could be serious, I mean, if this is angels, then how the hell can Ezra understand them?”

“Sammy… You don’t think he could be like Anna, do you?”

“Oh god, if he is… We need to tell Cas”

“I’ll call his feathery ass, if this is just a false alarm, it’s no bother.” Dean grabbed his phone and dialled Cas’s phone, hoping the angel, who was the complete opposite of tech-savvy, had remembered to charge it, and had it on his person. Castiel answered on the first ring. “Hello Dean” he said directly into the phone, and poofed up in front of Dean, making him jump back a little. “Oh god Cas, what have I told you about warning me before-hand?”

“Sorry Dean, how may I be of assistance?”

“Cas… we may have a fallen angel on our hands here” Sam said quietly. Cas immediately stiffened “Tell me everything you can about it Sam”.

~~~

The brothers quickly filled in Cas about Ezra, and brought him over to the table.

Ezra looked up from his tea “Hello again boys, and who might you be?” he asked, still looking glum.

Castiel froze. “Brother?” he asked. Ezra looked instantly confused.

“Ezra… there’s something you might need to know” Sam started.

“There are monsters out there, creatures like demons, ghosts, werewolves and vampires” Dean said.

Ezra snorted, then realised they were serious. “Yeah, sure” he grumbled “And I’m the tooth fairy”

“No, no, all the stories are real. Well, most of them, unicorns don’t exist, but demons sure-as-hell do.” Sam said, running a hand through his hair. “My brother and I, we hunt these monsters”

Ezra opened his mouth, then closed it. “I… shouldn’t believe you, but I do” he said eventually “You guys could just be lying, but I feel like you are telling the truth.” He turns to Castiel. “You… I don’t even know your name, why did you call me brother?”

“You have traces of angelic grace” Cas rumbled. Ezra let out a coarse laugh. “Angels aren’t real, but if they are, I’m certainly not one” he studied Castiel for a long moment “You… you're an angel, aren’t you. You’re not kidding…” “Yes” Castiel said “My name is Castiel, and I am an Angel of the Lord”

Ezra looked back into his teacup. “I’m really in this mess now” he lamented “Aren’t I?” It was more a statement than a question.

“Heh, even more than you think” a grating voice said behind him, Ezra turned and saw a man leaning against his chair. “You’re going to have to come with us” he said, gesturing towards another man who was standing a few metres away.

The man looked up, eyes turning black. Sam, Dean and Cas instantly jumped up, readying what looked like blades.

Ezra was in shock. “W-what do you want with me” he said tremulously.

“The boss wants the angel boy” the demon said, addressing Sam and Dean more so than Ezra. “He's quite… eager to meet him”

“What the hell does he want with Ezra?!” Dean snarled, blade held out in front of him. People had noticed them, and their knives, and people started running out of the cafe, calling the cops.

“I guess that’s for him to know, and angel-boy to find out” the demon smirked.

“Yeah? Well, tell Crowley he hasn’t a chance in hell at getting his paws on Ezra” Dean snapped. Ezra frowned, the name “Crowley” seemed quite familiar, but when he tried to think of when he heard it, something seemed to be… blocking the memories. He noticed lazily that there was now a trickle of blood pouring down his face, from his eye.

Dean, San and Cas froze when they saw him. The brothers had a hurried, whispering conversation, and Ezra caught a few snippets of it “Naomi…” “Can’t be…” “Thought we killed that bitch…”

“Well this is nice and all” the demon cut in “But you see, I have a busy schedule, and the boss wants him ASAP, so if you boys don’t mind moving…”

The boys looked up, nodded at each other and sprang at the demon, knocking it down to the ground and holding the knife above its throat, before being thrown back by an invisible force. The second demon sauntered over to them, opening his mouth to gloat- and that’s when Sam plunged the knife into its ankle. Ezra felt someone touch his forehead, and, suddenly, he wasn’t in the café any more, but in a large room with a few tables in it, and some bookshelves.

“Welcome to the bunker” Castiel rumbled “I will be back in a few minutes with Sam and Dean, please make yourself comfortable”.

Ezra just stood there staring at the room, then at the empty space the other man had occupied only a few seconds ago.

Maybe they were telling the truth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ezra had just been looking at the exotic books in what he thinks is the library, some of these books had ridiculous titles “Werewolves and You”, “The only way to salt and burn”, and most interestingly “Rituals: of every way, shape and form”. He had debated opening it, curious about this certain subject, when Sam, Dean and Castiel appeared.

Sam and Dean had matching black eyes, Sam had a swollen cheekbone and a busted lip, and Dean was holding his arm awkwardly, his shirt soaked in blood. Ezra stared at them with wide eyes, as the other man laid a hand on their shoulders, and their wounds seemed to… heal. It was almost instantaneous, but the blood still soaked their clothes and matted their hair. They noticed him hovering by a bookcase, looking completely stunned. “Believe us now?” Dean asked, smirking slightly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day, after the brothers had been off doing “research”, they sat down with Ezra, who was picking at a salad gingerly with a fork. “Ezra… you might not want to hear this, but what happened yesterday pretty much confirmed our suspicions, you are a fallen angel”

Ezra shook his head “I believe you now about demons and that Castiel there is an angel, but there is no way I am one of them, I mean…” He waved a hand at his body “Pretty sure badass angels of the lord don’t look like this”

Dean just gave him “a look”.

“Cas seems to think you are, the king of Hell wants to capture you and you have definitely had Naomi digging around in your head”

“Naomi?”

“We killed her a while ago, she was an angel who had a nasty way of extracting information and enforcing rules” Sam said gently. “Bleeding from your eyes is pretty much her signature”

Ezra was silent for a few moments. “What are you going to do then? I still half-don’t believe you about this…” he said eventually.

“Well, Dean and I have been looking at your records, and trying to find out where your Grace could have fallen-“.

“Hold on, Grace?” Ezra interrupted.

“It’s like the energy Angels have” Sam explained. “When an angel falls, their Grace is cut out and lands nearby roughly 9 months before the Angel is reborn as a human. We are looking at records of meteor showers near your home town but-“

“That will not be necessary” Castiel stated, appearing next to them, making Dean and Ezra jump. Sam looking vaguely amused.

“I have checked all the records, and while that may have been fruitless, I remembered Naomi had had a vial of Grace in her office. Upon her death it was studied, but we could not determine whose Grace it was. If you are indeed who I think you are, Naomi may have kept the Grace as a precaution”

“A precaution?” Ezra inquired.

“She would not have wanted you to regain your Grace, as you may have not liked her… methods” he replied.

“Well, if Heaven has the Grace, why don’t you just grab it, give it to Ezra and see what happens?” Dean blustered. Sam shot him a bitch-face.

“I was going to give him a choice” Castiel replied. “As much as we need Angels right now, if I remember correctly, you and Sam were not too pleased at the thought of being… “angel condoms”, and while Ezra will not be possessed, his Grace and memories might… change him” He turned to face Ezra. “It is possible, that you as you are now, will be obliterated, and find yourself a completely different person”

Ezra swallowed and eventually replied. “I-I’ll do it” he murmured. At Sam and Dean’s shocked faces, he smiled sadly and said: “If I am an Angel, this isn’t my body, I’m only borrowing it. This-“ he gestured at himself “is on loan, and I think it is overdue”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After a lengthy conversation with the brothers, they were standing in a field. There was no one around for miles, as Castiel thought it might be a bit… explosive. He appeared with a soft rustling of wings, carefully holding a vial that contained an ethereal, blue mist. Ezra felt drawn to it, and as Castiel handed it to him, he grabbed the Winchesters, teleporting them about half a field away.

A harsh blue light surrounded Ezra, and he screamed. Memories flooded into him, the Bentley, Naomi, Queen songs, and pain, he felt overwhelmed and sank to his knees. Huge white wings (not so much white, more like thousands of colours that were difficult to comprehend pulsing and swirling) burst from his shoulders, enveloping him.

The light slowly faded, and his wings snapped back into another dimension, and Aziraphale stood.

It was nice to be back, he though, stretching his arms, and brushing down his clothes. He missed Crow-

“Ezra?” Sam asked. He, Dean and Castiel were staring at him.

Castiel fell to his knees “My Lord” he said, looking up at him.

“Young Seraph Castiel” Aziraphale said fondly. “You know I don’t like formalities”.

“Who the hell are you?” Dean demanded.

Castiel stood up shakily. “This is the Principality Aziraphale” he breathed “One of God's first” He squinted at the blonde angel. “Y-You have traces of His essence”

The angel smiled. “Calmness, young one. When I was created, there were no available vessels, so Father made me a corporation.”

“Aziraphale” Sam gasped. “The guardian Angel of the eastern gate of Eden, I knew I came across that name before”

“All right, is everyone done with their fawning, as I want to know why the hell you Fell, if you’re so good and powerful, and what happened to Ezra?” Dean growled.

~~~

After Aziraphale explained that Ezra was simply another personality, and while Ezra hadn’t been obliterated, he had been repressed, he explained his Fall.

“I don’t know what happened. One minute I was with Anthony-“ He cut himself off, and stared into the sky. Oh Father, Anthony. He had left him for years, and he must have been so worried and confuse- “You were with Anthony and what?” Dean demanded. Aziraphale paled, and disappeared with a soft flutter of wings.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He had checked the shop. It looked like it hadn’t been entered in years. The “Mr Fell’s Second Hand Bookshop” sign was faded and you could barely make out the letters. Aziraphale unlocked the door and stepped inside. It looked exactly as it had all those years ago, although, there was now a layer of dust on everything. Aziraphale was getting very worried. He had checked the apartment, the shop and even the park. Everything was the same as it was, except **he** wasn’t there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He eventually went back to the Bunker. Sam was sitting in the library reading a book about Eden, when he spotted Aziraphale and dropped it.

“I need to speak with Castiel” he said.

Sam looked confused, and shocked, but slowly nodded. “He’s with Dean, down in the dungeon." Sam stood up and looked at Aziraphale. “Just follow me” he said.

~~~

Aziraphale heard someone scream as Sam opened the concealed door. He stiffened. It couldn’t be...

The door swung open and the King of Hell stopped screaming from the holy water being poured on him, and looked at Aziraphale. He instantly paled. “A-Angel?” he half-whispered, his words carrying through the now-silent room.

Aziraphale was stunned. “Anthony?”

He ran towards the demon sitting in the Devil’s trap. Sam and Dean finally moved, and tried to hold Aziraphale back, but the eons old Angel tore past them, running into the Devil’s Trap and… hugging the King of Hell.

“I’m so sorry dear” he murmured into the demon’s hair.

The demon pulled back from the hug, grabbed Aziraphale by the arms and stared at him. “I can’t believe it… I searched everywhere for you angel, when I heard that there was a blonde Fallen Angel, I-I let myself hope it was you-"

And an Angel kissed the King of Hell in a Devil’s Trap.

 

“OKAY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!” a very disgruntled and confused Dean demanded.


End file.
